Happy Easter!
by Petit Angel Girl
Summary: Yami's first Easter. One-shot. Yami x Tea/Anzu


****"Happy Easter!"******  
><strong>****by Petit Angel Girl******  
><strong>****Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters******  
><strong>****Pairing: Yami x Tea/Anzu******  
><strong>****Rated G********

****Summary: Yami's first Easter. Enjoy.****

It's a cool spring day in Domino City and everyone was getting ready, for that coming weekend would be Easter Sunday. And for a certain former pharaoh, it would be his first.

"Tell me, Yugi…what is this…Easter holiday?"

"It celebrates the time our Lord had been crucified in order to forgive us of our sins and three days later, rose again. Of course…most celebrate it in regards to candy, easter eggs and the easter bunny."

"Easter eggs? Easter…bunny…?"

Yugi chuckles, amused at his identical other's confusion. "You'll see, Yami."

Once back at the Gameshop, Grandpa – Solomon Mutou – was waiting for them. "Ah, Yugi! You find the eggs I asked for?"

"Right here, Grandpa!" He walks over, setting the bag down on the table then the dozen case of eggs inside.

"Wonderful! Now we can start dipping them."

Yugi smiles, nodding.

Soon the eggs are hard-boiled and ready for dipping. Yami watches as Yugi carefully dips an egg in one color, then a second, then a third.

Yugi looks over at him, sensing Yami's peaked curiosity. "Why don't you try?"

"Uh!" He blinks in surprise. But before he can reply, the shop bell dings. When they look over, it's…

"Tea!" Yugi smiles.

"Hey, Yugi! Happy Easter!"

"You too!"

Tea and Yami both softly blush as they glance at one another.

"Hello, Yami…"

"Hello…"

"Good morning, Tea! Tell us, what brings you by?" Grandpa asks her.

"I know you're all getting ready for the easter egg hunt later this afternoon at the park. But there'll be a parade too tonight and I my family and our friends would be attending, if you'd like join us."

"Of course, Tea! We'd love to come."

"Yeah, you bet!"

"I'm sure you'd like it, too…" she tells Yami shyly, blushing again.

He smiles and nods. "I'm sure I will…" _'So long as __**you're**__ there…'_

"As long as you're here, Tea, why don't you help us out? Lots of eggs to decorate." Grandpa says with a wink.

"Sure, I'd love to!"

So the decorating continues. And while dipping, Yami and Tea's hands accidentally touch, making them both look over and blush again as they quickly pull away.

"Oh!"

"Sorry…!"

_'I sense more than Spring in the air…'_ Grandpa thinks as he and Yugi both smile at the pair.

That afternoon at the park, everyone watches and observes as the little children hunt for hidden eggs and get their pictures taken with the Easter Bunny.

"This was such a great idea having the hunt here for everyone rather than individually." says Tea's mother, Myra. "Just look at how happy they are!"

"I can hardly wait for the parade tonight myself!" adds Tristan.

"And the picnic Mrs. Gardner has planned after this!" Joey replies enthusiastically.

"Yami, what do you say we get our picture taken?"

"Huh? But, Tea, isn't this more for the little ones?"

"Well, yeah. But you know what they say: A picture's worth a thousand words. So come on!" She takes his hand leading him over, and they both take a place on the bunny's knees, smiling and posing when told as the picture is snapped.

"Go on, Joshua, you pose with your sister, too."

"Aw, mom, do I have to?"

"It'll be perfect for the scrapbook! Now go on…"

The older brother groans and heads that way as the others chuckle softly.

It's nearing sunset by the time the hunt and picnics end. But the festivities weren't over yet! For with the moon soon high in the sky, the parade had begun. And everyone in town had once again gathered to take part.

Tea and Yami stand beside one another as they smile, observing the many large floats and balloons and people going down the street.

"So are you having a good time?" she asks.

He looks back at her, blinking curiously before smiling. "Yes…Yes, I am."

"Good. I'm glad…" They gaze into each others' eyes before Yami slowly takes her hand, squeezing gently. The two then continue to watch the parade.

"Come with me to the pier later. I have something I want to give you…"

Tea blinks in surprise at this, but also grows curious. What could it possibly be…?

So after the parade, the two head to Domino pier alone, gazing out toward the ocean as the moonlight shines and sparkles atop the water.

"So what was it you wanted to give me?" she asks him curiously.

He blushes softly and pulls something from his pocket. It was one of the eggs he'd decorated, tied with a pink bow ribbon.

She gasps when she sees it. "Yami, this is…"

"…for you…"

Blushing, she slowly takes and looks at it, before looking up at him. "I…have one for you, too…" she tells him shyly, holding out a similar one to him.

"Tea…I don't know what to say…" Then, much to her surprise, he hugs her. "Thank you…"

Blushing more, Tea slowly hugs back and closes her eyes. "I have another confession…"

"Hm?" He blinks and looks at her curiously. "What is it, Tea?"

"I…I…" she pauses, taking a deep breath. "I love you!"

Yami gasps in shock, nearly dropping his gift.

"I love you…I always have. From the first time I ever laid eyes on you…"

"Tea…"

"I understand if you do not feel the same…" she tells him, looking down.

"…But I do…"

Tea looks up at him, eyes widening as her heart skips a beat. He places his hands gently on her shoulders. "I wasn't sure at first, but after all we've been through together and all those times I saved you, my feelings grew. I just wasn't sure, like you, how to say it. But I know now how special you are to me. And I thank you for spending this special night with me and being with me. And I hope you always will be…"

"Yami…"

He smiles warmly and after a moment, she smiles back, tears in her eyes. "I will…"

The two gaze deeply into each others' eyes once more and this time, slowly lean in before sharing a deep and passionate kiss, pulling away after a moment.

"Happy Easter, Yami…"

"Happy Easter, Tea…"

The two kiss again under the moonlight…their love just as sweet and bright…Yami's first Easter night…

****Authoress' Note: Happy Easter 2011, everybody!****


End file.
